Bikini Abe: The Movie
Bikini Abe: The Movie is the full-length motion picture showing the many adventures of Bikini Abe and his friends. The intro scene shows Abraham, Jake, Bean and the unseen Nick dancing to OF. The lights then suddenly turn otu and turn back on showing Bikini Abe. the title sequence was totally nto sotlen from Star Wars at all. The first scene shows a bunch of teenage friends having a party when the ligths suddenly shut out. The grab some flashlights and decide to see what was going on, but Jake insists on waiting for Bean, who is grabbed and dragegd into the laundry room by an unknown entity. The lights are flickering in the laundry room as they see Bikini Abe raping Bean in the asshole.. They run away, and coem back to find bean's asshole covered in shit and blood. They go to walk into the other room, but are terrified at the sight of Bikini Abe, who karate chops Jake's asshole, killing him. Aaron and Derrick then run into the laundry room, then to a secret room to hide. Bikni Abe finds them and rapes Derrick first. Bikini Abe then goes after AAron, who tried defending himself with a wrench. Bikini Abe then proclaism only Jesus can kill him, and shoves the wrench in Aaron's asshole. The next scene shows Abe doing a very elaborate strip show to LMFAO's "Sexy and I Know It". Aaron repeatedly throws money at Abe during the show. Abe shows off his twerking, jumping, and very acrobat-like flexible skills. Abe's friend, Jeremiah the Sexy Amish boy then joins the fray. The third scene shows Bikini Hogan facing off against the WWE Intercontinental Champion The Titty twister in an etreme rules match on monday Night raw. Bean serves as acting referee during this match, for he is known as a very terrific/shitty referee. The match show many terrific wrestling moves liek a chokehold, five knuckle shuffle, and super punch. Bean is shown jacking off almost the entire time. It shoudl also be noted that before the match started Bean referred to the championship as "Intercontinental Federation" and said "roudn 1" when the match started. Both wrestlers team up and beat Bean up at one point. Abe wins after 2 chair shots and a frog plash off the tope rope, but is then attacked by the Titty Twister, but beats him with a sheo and his champinship before walknig away. Hogan is ten interviewed y Aaron, who asks intelligent questiosn but gets unintelligent answers in return. Hogan then sucks on the microphone, shoves it in Aaron's ass, and plugs a sponsor from mountain Dew. The next shows Aaron and Jake plotting to slap Abe with peanut butter (before smack cams were all the rage). Abe is slapepd and freaks the fucking shit out, then goes into the bathroom to clean it, then shows drawings on his body of weiners proclaiming "Eats Side Bitches". The fith scene shows the well-known TNA wrestler Abyss reading comic books, who is then covnersed by Bikni Abe. They discuss favorites, Abyss says Spiderman, and Abe says "He sucks aid's infested balls, you're gay for saying that you fag". Jake then warns Abe of Spiderman kicking asses to peopel you diss him, and Abe yells "HE'S A PUSSY". It then shows Spiderman shouting in rage from inside a closet, he then bursts out of the closet chasign and raping Abe. They both then shoot a Kamehameha at each other and die, and Abyss walks away praising his comic book. Then, showing Abe and Spidey waking years later, confessing love for each other, diss Abyss and get ready to kick his ass, when he coems otu and beats them up. Abe and Spidey attemtp to fight back but are fightign a losing effort. Spiderman was also unmaksed in the fray and flees to the other room, leaving Abe to be raped by Abyss. Spiderman then comes wearing a shirt on hsi head to save Abe.Spidey than puts his mask back on and shoots 2 Hadoukens to save Abe, and they flee to the bathroom. Abyss then breaks in and starts beating again, but Aaron closes the door and launches a nuke on them. The sixth scene shows Abe jerking off to his favorite porn, WWE superstar Big Daddy V (RIP). Abe screams and shouts "BASEDGOD, ITS GETTING SPICY UP IN HERE" and "MAGOOGOO" when he climaxs. The next shows Aaron attemtping to take a selfie in Abe's bikni, but Abe comes out of the shower and shotos him with an AK. It is one of the only 2 times Abe is shown wearing clothes in the film. The final scene shwos Aaron, Adam, Jake and Denny playing patty cake, but Aaron stops them claimignthe have doen it for 5 hours straight and they shoudl fidn a new activity. Adam says the shoudl do heroin, but Abe (wearing clothes for the second time) says he was "buttfucked by a buffoon" the last tiem he did heroin. The laugh at Abe's statement and do it anyway, with Jake claimign it's better if they share needles. They do heroin and all trip out differently. Denny and Aaron rape th Stanley cup, Jake strips down and smashes his head on a door, and Adam has a Vietnam flashback. The net morning, a buffoon coems and rapes adam. The film premierd at Denny's 2013 Halloween party with ltos of laughs and much discomfort. All the scenes were filmed on days between February and October 2013, and edtid mostly by Aaron. It is banned in soem countries. bikini abe.PNG|Screenshot from intro ba1.PNG|Screenshot from Scene 1 ba2.PNG|Screenshot from scene 2 ba3.PNG|Screenshot from scene 3 ba4.PNG|Screenshot from scene 4 ba5.PNG|Screenshot from scene 5 ba6.PNG|Screenshot from scene 6 ba7.PNG|Screenshot from scene 7 ba8.PNG|Screenshot from scene 8 Category:Videos